Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst, and more particularly to an iron-cobalt fenton-like catalyst, and a preparation method, a product, and an application thereof.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, with the municipal domestic wastewater being effectively treated, the industrial wastewater treatment has become the primary problem of the water treatment, and the non-degradable industrial wastewater treatment is recognized as the wastewater treatment difficulty in the industry. With the fast development of the chemical industry in China, various chemical products are applied into every walk of life. The organic pollutants in the wastewater of the heavily-polluting industries, such as the pharmacy industry, the chemical industry, and printing and dyeing industry, have the high concentration, the stable structure and the poor biodegradability. The wastewater treated by the conventional technology is failed to reach the emission standard and the treatment cost of the wastewater is high, which brings heavy pressures on the energy conservation and emission reduction of the enterprises and heavily pollutes the water environment. Thus, it is necessary to develop a highly-efficient industrial wastewater treatment technology, so as to increase the removal rate of CODCr in the wastewater for the wastewater reaching the effluent emission standard and being transformed into resources.
Since 1894, because the fenton reaction has the significant effect on degrading the multiple persistent toxic organic pollutants in the wastewater, the fenton reaction has attracted worldwide attentions in the field of organic wastewater treatment. The conventional fenton technology is a catalytic reaction which utilizes Fe2+ to react with H2O2 for generating .OH having an extremely high oxidability. The .OH is able to completely degrade the toxic organics in the wastewater into substances of CO2, H2O, and organic salt. Meanwhile, the conventional fenton technology has problems of a pH limit, a secondary pollution caused by the products of the conventional fenton technology, and a low H2O2 utilization. With the further research and the technology development, multiple fenton-like technologies are developed based on the conventional fenton technology, such as a modified-fenton method, a photo-fenton method, an electro-fenton method, an ultrasonic-fenton method, a microwave-fenton method, and a zerovalent-iron-fenton method. During research, it is found that the above fenton-like technologies are able to solve the specific existing problems of the conventional fenton technology, and to reduce the usage of the iron resource and the hydrogen peroxide, so as to achieve a more efficient and more economical treatment effect. However, the introduction of the ultraviolet light, the microwave, and the ultrasonic leads to the high energy consumption and the high lost. Thus, during the fenton-like reaction, while increasing the reaction speed and the treatment effect, and reducing the energy consumption and the cost, how to reduce the addition amount of the iron resource and the hydrogen peroxide is greatly important.